Life Is Full of Surprises
by chaelzbellz
Summary: ONESHOT It’s all a little surprising. For the first time in his life, Sam not Dean gets in trouble at school. How does he react? How does John react?


Life Is Full of Surprises

A/N: I was going to put this in my other story The many sides of a father story, but I didn't really think it fit. So I decided to make it my second ever one shot. Hope you like it.

As usual Sam was in the front seat of his foreign language class when his teacher walked in. "I'm sure you all are just as excited to get your tests back as I was to read them." She said. As the class groaned, Sam actually was excited. He knew he nailed the test. His father made him take Latin as a foreign language because it would help on hunts. Sam couldn't wait to show his dad a great grade in a class that might finally make the man proud. He only wished he could have gotten a hundred, but he knew that couldn't happen. There was only one question on the test that he couldn't remember at all, so he put in a random answer instead of nothing. He knew it was the wrong thing and he wouldn't get a hundred but Sam didn't want to leave it blank. As she passed out the paper's, Sam began to wonder when she was going to get to his. Finally she said. "Mr. Winchester, Mr. Ford, you'll notice you didn't receive your test back." Both boys nodded. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Sam looked to the boy who sat next to him, Josh Ford and then back to his teacher. "No." Both boys said.

Mrs. Ross narrowed her eyes. "Well then. I would like to speck with both of you in the hall for a minute. Everyone else start on the first assignment in chapter six please."

Sam cautiously got out of his seat and followed his teacher out. "Is something wrong Mrs. Ross?" he asked once they were out there.

"I should say so. Now I want complete honesty from the two of you. Did either of you take part in any cheating during your exam?"

"Cheating?" Sam choked out.

"Answer the question Sam."

"No- No ma'am." He said.

"Me either." Josh said.

Looking fairly irritated, she handed them their tests. "You two got the same grade. Ninety-three percent on my exam. Not a very easy thing to do."

"That's just a coincidence Mrs. Ross." Josh said. "It doesn't mean we cheated."

"That's what I thought." She said. "Until I looked at question number twelve. The only one either of you got wrong."

Sam looked down at his test. That was his random answer. "I know I got it wrong." he said. "I couldn't think of the answer for the life of me, so I wrote something random there."

"Well then you both must have randomly had a hard time on the same random question and put the same random answer. Is that what I'm supposed to believe Samuel?" Sam finally looked at Josh's paper. She was right. They had put the same answer. The kid MUST have cheated off of him. And now they were both in trouble. "Now, I'll ask you boys again. Is there anything you'd like to tell me." Sam waited for Josh to say something. Anything! "Fine. I want you both to head to the principals office and your parents will be notified."

Sam had never been to the principals office. At least not for doing something wrong. He'd been there loads of times for Dean or on numerous first days. And if being sent there wasn't bad enough, they were going to call his father. John Winchester would NOT be happy with this. As they walked to the office Sam begged Josh to turn himself in.

"Are you kidding me dude?" the kid said. "It's not my fault you put some stupid answer on the test."

"No, but it is your fault you cheated off of me!"

The boys stared at each other as they waited for their parents in the principal's office. The principal, Mrs. Blair, determined that there was no evidence to suggest the boys planned to cheat together so one of them cheated off the other. Since neither student would own up to it, both boys were currently suspended. Not surprisingly Josh's father arrived first to pick him up. Sam noticed how worried the man looked. Like he was honestly sorry for his son. Sam could only imagine the face _his_ father would make. It was only three days ago that his older brother was punished for bringing a note home from his teacher. John had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want ANY trouble at school. And now here he was suspended. It wasn't just the fact that his father was going to kill him, Sammy really liked school. He could only imagine what life was going to be like in this town without going everyday.

"Sammy?" Sam looked up and locked eyes with his father. "What are you... _you're_ the one in trouble."

"Y-yes sir." He said nervously.

"What did..." John was interrupted when the door opened Mrs. Blair stepped out.

"Mr. Winchester. Nice to see you again. Would you and your son please join me."

"Yes ma'am." John answered politely. He'd dealt with enough principals on Deans account to know how this was going to work. He started to follow her into the office and turned back to his son. "Get up."

Sam obeyed with a meek "Yes sir."

Mrs. Blair cleared her throat. "Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to inform you that Sam has been suspended for seven days for breaking our schools honor code."

Sam tried once more to clear his name. "But ma'am I didn't..."

"Quiet Samuel." John chastised. "You'll speak when you're spoken to. Is that clear?"

Sammy looked down at his sneakers. "Yes sir."

"Mrs. Blair, I've never known Sam to get in any trouble at school. How exactly did he break the honor code?" John asked.

"Mrs. Ross found his test answers exactly matched the answers of another young man in her class." The principal explained "These answers included one that so far off base it is impossible to consider it a coincidence that they both put it down."

"So what makes you think Sam was the cheater?" John said.

"Neither boy will confess to anything, so we are suspending them both."

"I see." He said. "Sam isn't Mrs. Ross your Latin teacher?"

"Yes sir." Sam said, surprised his father knew that much about his school life.

"Mrs. Blair, all due respect" John said "But I can pretty much guarantee you that you're mistaken. And since you have no evidence to the contrary, I can't understand why you feel the need to suspend him for a week." Sam almost fell out of his char. Who was this man and what had he done with his father.

"Mr. Winchester, I know it's always hard for you to believe your son has broken a rule, but there is nothing more we can do and given Sam's background..."

"Excuse me?" John stopped her. "What background."

"Mr. Winchester according to Sam's files he has not been in one school for longer than a month and yet continues to maintain a near perfect GPA. That's almost impossible for children his age. Not to mention your other sons behavior since he's started here..."

"First off," John said "We're not talking about Dean right now. And as for Sam's grades, I was under the impression that you people wanted kids to do well in school. Sam's gone to a couple of schools for family reasons, not for any behavioral problems from either of my kids. And the reason my son does well at every school he attends is because he's smart and he works his ass of when it comes to school. Now I'm telling you there is no way in hell he cheated, especially on a Latin exam. Sam probably knows Latin better than his teacher. Make him take the test over and you'll see."

"Mr. Winchester..."

"Better yet, why don't I give the school board a call and see how they feel about suspending a student with no actual reason. I'm sure that'll go over really well." John said sarcastically. Sam could have stood up and applauded, but he kept his composure. He stayed quiet as Mrs. Blair called up Josh and told him of a separate retest both boys were being offered. He was quiet as he and his father were dismissed from the office. But he couldn't help smiling when he saw Dean's face when he saw them walking down the hall.

"I didn't do anything." Dean said immediately.

"Relax. I got called in for Sammy." John explained.

"No way." Dean said.

"Yeah, but Dad handled it." Sam said. He couldn't believe it. He always knew his father would back him up when it came to hunts and things. But who could have guessed he would be there when it came to school? Well you know what they say. Life's full of surprises.


End file.
